


both our hands speak for us

by One_Gay_More



Series: Architect AU [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, architect au, it's like i hear a crj song and this shit just writes itself, the sequel to the prequel, they're still at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: "Is your office empty?"Emma nodded her head quickly. The lawyer gave Emma a meaningful look, holding her gaze just long enough to send a message before she walked out of the bar.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Architect AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755508
Kudos: 24





	both our hands speak for us

There was so much Emma wanted to know about Alyssa Greene, so much she wanted to find out about the woman who had captivated her with a single, dazzling smile before they had even officially met. So instead of doing anything about that Emma sat with her drink at the far end of the bar, having done her required socializing for the evening as her company’s junior architect. 

Tonight was the Oliver + Glickman Design cocktail social. It was a small event but one that was always well-attended by the firm’s clients, vendors and other business associates including their attorney on retainer, Alyssa. 

Occasionally, Emma would glance over at the table where Alyssa sat with a drink - a bottle of craft beer or whatever in her hand - engaged in conversation with one of their subcontractors, the flooring guy maybe. Watching Alyssa smile and laugh at something the other person said made Emma curious about what they were talking about. Or, did being a lawyer just made her naturally good at pointless small talk?

There was so much Emma wanted to know, especially all the things she could do to make Alyssa laugh like that.

“Doing a great job hiding, kid,” said Angie Dickinson, the statuesque owner of the place where the party was being held. Angie, a hands on type of businesswoman, was also handling bartender duties for the evening.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m not hiding.”

“Sure,” said the older blonde who wouldn’t have looked out of place in a chorus line in a previous life. Angie tapped her finger at a small plate of food she’d set in front of Emma. “Whatever you say. But you gotta eat. I haven’t seen you down here all week and I bet when you get home you don’t even bother with your leftovers.”

Emma pursed her lips. She didn’t have a comeback for any of that. Angie knew her routine too well because the De Lune Bistro and Bar was in the same building as the architect's office. It was where Emma went to grab a quick bite most days and because Angie closed most nights, she’s definitely seen how often the architect left work well after hours.

Angie’s gaze went past Emma’s shoulder and then rested on Emma again. "Come for lunch tomorrow. I’ll get the kitchen to fix your favorite,” she said in a motherly tone before moving down the bar to check on her other patrons.

Emma picked up a spring roll off the heaping plate and took a bite, managing to somehow drop half of its fillings onto her lap.

“Dammit,” she muttered.

Before she could reach for the stack of napkins one was held out to her.

Emma froze, surprised to find Alyssa suddenly in front of her. Alyssa waited for another beat before she lowered the napkin in her hand onto Emma's thigh and carefully lifted the crumbs off the fabric.

Alyssa tossed the napkin onto the bar and took one last sip from the longneck in her hand before setting that down as well. Emma remembered to chew and swallow the rest of the spring roll in her mouth.

Afraid that Alyssa might disappear as quickly as she had appeared Emma wracked her brain for something to say. "How's... work?" 

"You really want to lead with that?”

"Er."

"Actually... I think I have to go,” Alyssa said with heaviness in her voice. “See you, Nolan.” 

Alyssa made to leave the bar but before she could take another step Emma reached out and caught Alyssa’s forearm, cradling it in her hand. It was the lightest of touch, hardly any force that would physically hold someone back. But it was enough to make Alyssa still. Emma was paralyzed as well.

Alyssa's eyes darted around the room, seemingly debating a decision in her mind. Emma was drawn to the movement in Alyssa’s throat as the lawyer swallowed and said, "Is your office empty?" 

Emma nodded her head quickly. The lawyer gave Emma a meaningful look, holding her gaze just long enough to send a message before she walked out of the bar. 

Emma hurriedly followed.

  
  
  


The lights in the office had been dimmed and Emma was about to reach for the dial to bring it back up but then thought better of it. She held the door to let Alyssa through. As Alyssa slipped past her into the small office Emma breathed in a floral scent, Alyssa’s perfume. And for a week after, Emma would look up from her work every once in a while thinking she could smell the lingering fragrance of lavender in her office.

The first thing Alyssa did was to step out of her heels. Watching this happen, Emma blew out her cheeks and exhaled audibly. She then ran a nervous hand through her hair to rest on her neck. 

Alyssa turned around to face Emma with her arms crossed and looking very, well, lawyerly. Even without the heels she stood with an imposing presence. Like she was about to do her cross examination in court. Emma thought this while reminding herself that Alyssa was not that kind of lawyer.

“Hello,” Emma ventured with a smile, her hand still on the back of her neck.

Alyssa tilted her head slightly and tendrils of dark hair came loose from her bun. She looked absolutely adorable. Alyssa regarded Emma as though giving her witness on the stand a thorough examination and was making no attempt at hiding it. Again, Emma was pretty sure Alyssa was never a trial attorney but the metaphor held and she was sticking with it.

“It’s been a hot minute, Nolan.” 

Emma blushed, feeling a little thrown by Alyssa’s use of her last name when they were at the bar earlier and now once again. Although a million questions were at the tip of her tongue about why, her heart still swooned at the way Alyssa said her name. It made her rub the back of her neck harder before she dropped the fidgeting hand to her side.

She didn’t know what would be a proper response. Emma wished she had a witty comeback, something that would make Alyssa smile like the way she did the first time they’d spoken. But now that they were both back in here, Emma just wanted to get closer to Alyssa again.

"I, um, don’t actually want to talk about work.” Emma grinned, hoping it fell somewhere between apologetic and charming. Maybe it would distract Alyssa from noticing the continuously stupid things that were coming out of her mouth.

Alyssa’s face softened. She uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on Emma’s bicep, brushing fingers over the sweater material before walking those fingers up and across Emma’s shoulder. Alyssa stopped when she got to her shirt collar, lightly stroking Emma’s skin above it. Emma’s breath hitched. She was certain Alyssa could feel the bounding of her pulse on her fingertips because her heart rate had shot through the roof the moment Alyssa touched her.

"We could just be unprofessional again?" Alyssa shrugged like the thought had just occurred to her. 

It took Emma a second to respond. Just the barest of touch had completely fogged her brain. Would her answer be anything but yes? The truth was Emma would’ve accepted anything Alyssa offered. Even if they'd stopped and did nothing else. Even if she wanted so much more. Because that was a scary thought, and she didn’t want to scare Alyssa away.

“Only if it’s what you want, too,” Emma finally said.

Alyssa dropped her gaze. “I do. But I need to know we’re not– this isn’t hurting someone... someone else.”

When Alyssa looked up at Emma again her eyes had turned even darker. Recognition pinged in Emma. The way Alyssa looked now with her pupils blown, dark and dangerous, it was like that moment before they had kissed for the first time. 

Everything about that night came rushing back to Emma in a supercut of images flashing in her mind. Emma struggled to remember what Alyssa had just said. She gave Alyssa a quizzical look and said, “Um ...No? There’s… I mean, I’m not looking for that.”

Emma wasn’t sure but she thought she saw disappointment flash across Alyssa’s face. But then, there was a steely look in her eyes when Alyssa took a step forward, closing the gap between them before suddenly pulling back. First, Alyssa freed her hair from the bun, her dark brown curls flowed down to just past her shoulders. Then she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. She kicked it aside, not seeming to care where it ended up.

O-kay. 

Emma had been hiding it well but she was being driven crazy all evening thinking about Alyssa in that dress. It was a completely unremarkable outfit, a pencil dress that Alyssa had on because she’d arrived at the party straight from work. Except to Emma, Alyssa had looked effortlessly stunning in it. And now that she was out of it, Emma was certain she was about to have a heart attack while looking at a vision - Alyssa Greene in nothing but her underwear and thigh-high stockings. 

Alyssa didn’t give Emma much time to consider whether she was actually going to die from cardiac arrest because the next thing she knew, Alyssa had reached back again to undo her bra and cast that aside as well. Emma had some remaining good sense to close her gaping mouth as Alyssa pressed up against her, arms draped lazily over her shoulders. Emma’s own arms found themselves around Alyssa, her hands caressing the cool skin on her back, feeling Alyssa shiver slightly. When Alyssa rested her head in the crook of Emma’s neck Emma had a flash of a future where this could happen again, except it was her own bedroom she was picturing...

Fuck. She was doing that thing again - getting way ahead of herself. Cursing inwardly, Emma blinked away the daydream and told herself to just stay in the present. And at present, she found her hand had worked itself into luscious dark hair, carding fingers through softness she wanted to bury her face in. 

Alyssa sighed with pleasure and she lifted her head to look at Emma, who reached out to tuck stray locks of hair behind Alyssa's ear. 

She then cupped Alyssa’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?” Emma asked, her voice shaky as if she couldn’t believe this was happening again.

“Yes.”

They traded almost painfully shy kisses before Emma captured Alyssa’s lower lip and sucked on it. The act unlocked something within them and their kisses became increasingly intense. Emma could taste the beer on Alyssa. 

Alyssa’s hand roamed down over Emma, unable to resist pausing to grope at Emma's chest through her clothes. Emma moaned and pushed herself into Alyssa. Alyssa dropped her hand underneath Emma’s sweater to tug frustratedly at the shirt.

“You have way too many fucking layers on.”

“Yeah. Uh huh.” 

Emma regretfully pulled away from the kiss, stepping back only far enough so she could reach down. She fumbled to find and grab the hems of both sweater and shirt, yanking them up and over her head in a furious motion. The action caused her glasses to be caught in the clothes and as Emma pulled them off, the glasses came along and were flung across the room like a pebble fired from a slingshot.

There was a soft crack of plastic followed by a dull thud.

“Oh, shit.” Emma chuckled nervously, glancing at the general direction of where her glasses had been launched.

“Oh, shit,” Alyssa echoed. “Are you okay?” Alyssa’s eyes were wide with surprise. A smile played on her lips as she reached up to smooth down the disheveled hair on Emma’s head, caused by the blonde’s method of undressing. 

“Yeah. It’s fine. Can we…?” She touched Alyssa’s cheek and drew her in to kiss her again.

But Alyssa ducked Emma’s searching lips and instead she started laying little kisses on Emma’s cheek, moving towards her ear. It made Emma shudder and grin like an idiot. Her hand reached for a stockinged thigh and she hiked Alyssa’s leg up to wrap around her own waist. They stood there like two dancers frozen in a tango pose. 

Whatever cheesy comment Emma was about to make died in her throat when Alyssa locked her arms around Emma’s shoulder again. 

“I hope you’re as strong as you are in my fantasies,” she said, raising her other leg off the ground, crossing both legs on the small of Emma’s back and settling herself just above Emma's hips. On instinct, Emma threw an arm behind Alyssa and placed the other underneath her, cradling her bottom.

As though nothing was amiss, Alyssa went back to the ear she had been lavishing attention on and licked at the spot just behind it that made Emma giggle when Alyssa ran her tongue over it.

“This is uh… hot,” Emma said.

Alyssa stopped what she was doing and moved to kiss the tip of Emma’s nose. A warm feeling began to fizz in Emma’s chest.

“And you’re Captain Obvious.” 

That warm feeling bubbled up and over, causing Emma to chuckle in delight. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She was trying to walk them over the couch when she felt Alyssa’s thighs tensed and squeezed tightly around her. “No,” the lawyer whispered and nodded to a spot behind Emma. “Over there.”

"Oh. Okay."

“Sorry, it’s… I didn’t mean to–”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Emma drew her head back, trying to get Alyssa to look at her. When she did, Emma smiled and held on to Alyssa tighter. “I’ve got you.” 

It didn't take more than a couple strides for Emma to get them to the door and she carefully leaned Alyssa against it. 

However, neither of them were ready for the fact that the door had been left slightly ajar when they entered. So Alyssa tipped just a little bit farther back than they’d anticipated. They both yelped in surprise as the falling momentum caused the door to slam shut with a solid thump. 

“Goddamn–”

“Shit!” 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Emma now had Alyssa pinned against the door, using the leverage of her lower body strength to keep them both upright. For a while, she could only hear the sounds of their excited breathing. Neither of them moved as though afraid of the next thing that might go wrong. First, Emma’s glasses and now the door; and everyone knows bad things come in threes. 

It wasn’t clear who started it first but soon they were both giggling at the absurdity. They were pressed up against each other so close that when their giggling fit subsided Emma swore she could feel both their hearts thumping against their chests, beating not in tandem but in opposition; a call and a response of an ancient song. Emma felt that rhythm from within yet she was hardly aware that she’d started rocking her hips in time to it.

“As much as I’m loving this,” Alyssa said, unlocking her legs and lowering them so she could stand. “It’s not very practical for what I have planned.”

Emma made a whining noise. “Plan?”

“Don’t you worry about it.”

“Can I just–”

“Nope.”

“Okay.”

Emma adjusted her stance to accommodate Alyssa, her hands going to Alyssa’s waist with gentle pressure to keep her up against the door as she kissed Alyssa’s shoulder, brain still buzzing with curiosity about this plan. Following no particular path, she laid wet open mouthed kisses over Alyssa’s sternum and over the swell of her breasts. Emma licked around a pert nipple and heard Alyssa gasp as she blew on the hardened nub before enveloping it with her mouth.

A moan of approval, almost like a purr came from Alyssa. Then she reached a hand into Emma’s hair, a silent request to stay where she was. 

Emma revelled in the feeling of Alyssa’s body writhing against hers. She reached up to palm the other breast, kneading the flesh and capturing the nipple between her thumb and index finger. The hisses and moans from Alyssa were music to Emma’s ears as she concentrated on alternating pressure with her mouth and hand, discovering different ways she could make Alyssa feel good like this.

It felt like her whole body was buzzing, crackling with electricity, and Emma knew it wasn’t because of this being some cheap thrill of sex in her place of work. She also knew that, as hard as she tried to fight it, this swooping feeling that ran through her was from being completely enthralled by the woman in front of her. 

Buried beneath all of Emma’s conscious thought was one that lurked about, occasionally making itself known - that it wouldn’t matter where they were, being with Alyssa would always feel dangerously right. 

Squashing that thought, Emma released the nipple with a pop of her mouth and moved up to claim Alyssa’s lips again.

In an impressive feat of coordination they continued to kiss while they undressed Emma. 

When they finally got the rest of her clothes off the architect noticed that, along the way, Alyssa had managed to spin them around and she was now the one against the door.

“Hey...” Emma began to protest.

Hands grabbed her wrists and pushed them back against the cool wooden surface.

“Don’t move those,” Alyssa murmured.

Emma let out a strangled sound that sounded like, “Uh-hm.”

Alyssa began to explore, as if trying to figure out how Emma would react to her touch by tracing her knuckles over the soft dip of Emma’s clavicle, letting her fingers dance over the curve of Emma’s breasts before catching a nipple and rolling it between her fingers. Emma’s whimpers and moans became a roadmap for Alyssa. Before she could enjoy it too much, Alyssa released Emma’s aching nipple and splayed her palm over Emma’s belly. 

The way Alyssa was making her feel, the sounds Alyssa made while teasing her stirred a hum of desire deep inside Emma. It was low, but insistent. It made Emma pull Alyssa closer, trapping Alyssa’s hand between them as it was inching lower. 

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. “Thought I said you can’t touch.”

“Sorry,” Emma said, her hands greedily wandering over every part of Alyssa she could reach. “Short term memory’s busted. Remind me?” Emma tilted her head towards Alyssa, desperately needing to feel those soft lips against hers. 

Once again Alyssa ducked away and Emma gave her a pout. Alyssa’s eyes were glinting with mischief as she reached up into short blonde curls and gripped hard. The hair pulling sent jolts of pleasure right down Emma’s spine, making her forget everything about kissing Alyssa. There really was no hope for her short term memory tonight.

“God. You are so... fucking hot,” Alyssa growled.

Emma’s chest constricted. No one had ever said that about her, to her. At least, no one had ever said it with the conviction Alyssa had.

“You look like a dream,” Alyssa told Emma before she finally kissed her. 

From everything before this, Emma was expecting it to be rough and demanding. But when Alyssa pressed her lips against hers it was soft and slow. Her hand in Emma’s hair relaxed, her fingers now lightly caressing Emma's scalp. Alyssa ran her tongue over Emma’s lips and Emma eagerly parted her mouth, allowing Alyssa in to explore and taste with intimate swipes of her tongue. The unexpected softness drove Emma wild with need.

Emma put her fingers under Alyssa’s chin and gently tilted her head to one side, exposing the curve of her neck. Her mouth departed from Alyssa’s and she kissed her way down Alyssa’s throat. She found a pulse point and sucked on it. And then, wanting to test a theory, Emma bit down gently. A low moan came from the back of Alyssa’s throat and her hips bucked. Emma grinned into Alyssa’s skin, feeling pleased with herself. 

The hand that had been trapped against Emma’s belly eventually edged itself down. Alyssa gasped when her fingers found Emma wet and ready for her. The fingers slipped farther down to tease Emma’s entrance. “Please,” the architect breathed. And in the next moment Emma exhaled a ragged, “Fuck!” as Alyssa entered her.

It felt right, surrendering herself to Alyssa's touch. Emma could only focus on the way Alyssa’s fingers felt stroking in and out her. She forced herself to open her eyes, to watch Alyssa, watching the way she looked pleasuring her. And she looked… unfuckingbelievably sexy. Her hair tousled, her lips were kiss swollen. Her tongue darted out between those lips as she fixed her gaze on Emma.

Emma wanted all of this memorized. Just in case. Tomorrow wasn't promised.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, this is how I like it,” Alyssa said. “Deep. And. Slow.” Alyssa punctuated each word with a thrust into Emma before dragging the pads of her fingers against Emma’s walls as she pulled out. 

Jesus fucking christ. Emma had never been so turned on in her life. 

“Oh god. You just got _so wet_ ,” Alyssa purred with delight. She eased her fingers out of Emma and drew a slick trail across her stomach and up over her breasts, marking Emma with her own arousal. She pinched a stiff nipple and Emma whimpered again, feeling another flood of arousal between her legs. 

“Tell me what you want, Nolan.” 

Using her last name again. But it was so hot, the way it rolled off her tongue. Alyssa’s tongue. Oh _god_.

What did she want? She looked into brown eyes and only one word came to mind. But she couldn’t say it. So she pressed her lips against Alyssa, like she had wanted to before she was distracted. 

_For bravery_ , she told herself before breaking the kiss and leaning her forehead against Alyssa’s. With her eyes closed she said shyly, “I just want you.”

Cool fingers pressed onto Emma’s chest. They drifted down, pressed against her rib cage before dancing over the gentle rise and dip of her abs. 

Emma felt Alyssa shift and she opened her eyes again, watching Alyssa bent down to lay a kiss on the side of her breast. Alyssa bit down on the flesh and Emma cried out in surprise before a wet tongue soothed the bite. Alyssa had left an angry red mark. Some time the next day, Emma would notice the spot had turned into a bruise. And she wouldn’t be the least bit upset.

“So soft. I love it,” Emma heard Alyssa whisper. The lawyer had gotten down on one knee, nuzzling and kissing Emma’s stomach. Emma groaned at the sight and her arousal that had been simmering in the back burner roared back up to a boil. 

When Alyssa paused just above Emma’s mound, her breath warm against Emma’s skin, Emma placed a tentative hand on Alyssa’s cheek. Their gazes locked for what felt like forever before Alyssa dipped her head lower and Emma lost all rational thought.

Emma’s fingers twined themselves into Alyssa’s hair, gripping and flexing every time Alyssa’s tongue did something that made her body tingle. Alyssa’s hand had firmly held onto Emma’s thigh, holding her apart as she teased her. When she let go of her grip, Alyssa slid her fingers over Emma’s slick folds, causing Emma to buck her hips even harder.

Alyssa pressed the tips of her fingers against Emma’s entrance and Emma immediately pushed herself against them, feeling the digits sink deep into her and groaning at the tightness she felt.

The sensations of Alyssa’s mouth and hand on her were quickly bringing Emma to the edge. She gasped out a breath. “I’m…” 

“No.” Alyssa stopped her thrusting. She withdrew and slid the length of her fingers up over Emma’s clit before removing contact from Emma completely. “Not yet.”

Emma felt her muscles clenching in search of Alyssa. She was so, _so_ close to coming her body was thrumming with desperation. She gulped in air, trying to steady her breath and waited for Alyssa.

A minute passed, or maybe an hour, it was impossible to tell, before Alyssa's lips returned to tease Emma, sucking and tongue flicking at the sides of her hardened nub. Emma groaned out loud. 

“Fuck. That feels good. I’m so… so close.” Emma began to babble. Her center pulsed with pleasure as she held onto Alyssa, grinding herself against Alyssa’s mouth.

And then - she couldn’t help it, her mind - images began flashing of Alyssa. Her beautiful smile. The way she looked when she laughed. Then the sound of her laughter, the way Alyssa’s voice took on a deeper timbre when she was excited. And then, betraying everything Emma worked to avoid, her brain made her think about making Alyssa feel as good as she felt right now, about Alyssa writhing in pleasure beneath her in bed. 

And that thought shattered her.

Her muscles went rigid, everything dropped out of focus except for the feeling of Alyssa’s tongue, warm and pliant against her clit and Emma’s orgasm came roaring through her being. It went on and on, with Alyssa applying unrelenting pressure on the over sensitized bundle of nerves. The tremors shook Emma and when her brain eventually reconnected to her physical body, she felt her legs go wobbly, like they were made of jello. 

Unable to stand, she slowly collapsed to the floor and a barking laugh escaped her. Uncontrollable waves of laughter followed, every time she caught her breath and thought she had it under control, it started up again.

Alyssa sat back watching Emma with a smirk. This caused Emma to laugh even harder as she pulled the lawyer close to sit on her lap. They cuddled like that as Emma let the euphoria flood her with indescribable feelings of contentment.

Feelings that made her plant little kisses on Alyssa’s temple. Alyssa giggled and suddenly the fizzy feeling from earlier settled back into Emma’s chest. She caressed the skin on Alyssa’s thigh, drawing spirals as she inched her fingers up to the top of Alyssa’s underwear, intent on giving Alyssa the experience of the same ecstasy she had just felt. Her fingers continued to glide over soft skin. So soft.

Emma drew a deep breath. “So I really, like _really_ –”

“Wait.” Alyssa placed her hand on top of Emma’s to stop her. “I mean, it’s just that... Not tonight. Another time. Soon.” She took Emma’s hand and kissed her wrist.

Emma's eyes searched Alyssa’s face. She felt confusion and worried she might have let her state of delirium cause Alyssa unease. But something in her told her to trust Alyssa’s words. So she would, she would wait.

  
  
  


When Emma turned around to look at Alyssa, the lawyer was almost finished dressing. Emma went to put her hand over Alyssa’s that was fishing for the zipper of the dress. “Let me,” she offered and ran the zipper up. She then smoothed the dress on Alyssa’s shoulder and let herself linger for a single heartbeat before removing her hands.

Alyssa thanked her softly before saying, “I guess it would be useless to tell you it's late and you should go home.”

“Just gonna finish revisions on the new bid,” Emma pointed at the work on her drafting table before bending over, down to the spot where she’d last seen her glasses.

“I can give you a ride? You’re not going to be able to drive without the glasses.”

Emma straightened up and shook her head. She put her glasses back on. “They’re fine. Look.” 

It’s silly, Emma knew, but she really couldn’t bear to be in close proximity with Alyssa right now or she wouldn’t be able to remain within the unspoken and bizarre boundaries of this unprofessional relationship. 

The way she had felt holding on to Alyssa, the confession that threatened at the back of her throat. She almost messed it up. She had to dial it back.

After Alyssa left, Emma had sat at her desk trying to convince herself of two things. 

One, tonight was its own thing. They could continue to be professional and unprofessional. But nothing more than those things. Two, she was okay with this.

She left just after one o’clock and she could hear music still coming from De Lune downstairs. Emma made extra sure she pulled the door completely shut behind her. When it did, her mind went back to Alyssa’s words: _another time_ , _soon_ , and Emma felt her heart lift.

“No, just don’t,” she sighed out loud, admonishing her traitorous heart. “We can't.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> will these dumbasses ever get their happy ending? you tell me.


End file.
